


The Battle for Polton

by DominatorBot



Series: The Alternate Universe [10]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominatorBot/pseuds/DominatorBot
Summary: The final confrontation between good and evil...
Relationships: Lord Wander/Dominique
Series: The Alternate Universe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728091
Kudos: 4





	The Battle for Polton

# Wander Over Yonder (AU)

It was a bright day on Polton. Ships of all types and sizes flew towards and away from the surface. Bounty's from all across the Galaxy were brought here for processing. First they will be delivered by the one who captured them then they would be brought in front of an Administrator who would take their name and details from the Hunter. After that they would be taken to a communication centre where their capture will be reported to the one who issued the bounty. Soon the money would follow and they will be tagged for transport as soon as possible.

Today was a busy day. Dozens of Hunters had arrived and queued their bounties up to be processed. The waiting time was longer than usual. Very rarely would so many Hunters be on Polton at once.

In the Lodge it was the same scene it was every other day. Lots of laughter and shouting. Maybe a punch would get thrown and a fight would break out but the atmosphere was usually quite jovial. There was respect among the Hunters. Most of them.

Lord Wander had been the topic of conversations on many occasions. There was a lot of respect built up around him matched only by the amount of theories about his origin. His quiet, aloof attitude had made it near impossible for any of the Hunters to really get to know him. After a while they took the hint and left him alone.

Stories about his successes spread throughout the Lodge. He was the shining example to the other Hunters.

And then there was Hater. No one liked Hater.

At first he made a big splash when he arrived. He was lively, energetic and a loud mouth. The total opposite of Lord Wander. It was refreshing at first. That and the fact that he was a walking talking skeleton quickly made him the talk of town faster than Wander had been.

And then the other stories started to crop up.

The ones that gave them all a bad name.

It started as rumours at first. Talks of Hater's violence and lack of concern for life were hand-waved away. Most Hunters refrained from killing their bounties. It was not good practice to kill the thing that earned you the most money. That and killing was something most of them had no taste for.

Eventually those rumours became stories. Stories that came with proof. Some of the things that were said by others were so horrible that, without the proof, would have been ignored as lies. When the bodies started piling up and Hater was taking on more jobs than anyone else, anger and resentment started to fester among the Hunters.

Not only was Hater killing the bounties he had taken he was also going after ones that weren't his. There was no official rule that more than one Hunter can chase a bounty but when you were mere minutes away from a successful capture and Hater suddenly shows up to murder the person and claim the reward, bitterness takes hold.

Soon he had made himself the most disliked Hunter in the Lodge and also the most feared. One rule they did enforce was Hunters being unable to hurt other Hunters. But Hater would push that rule to it's limit. And especially when it came to Wander.

None of the other Hunters knew why Hater disliked the furry Hunter, they reasoned it was professional jealousy. That and they were complete opposites in nearly every way.

Then, not long after Hater arrived on the scene, other, newer Hunters started copying his style. They argued that killing more bounties in a short amount of time lead to greater profits than if they spent the time to go out, capture and bring them back.

And so their reputation changed with them. Hunters were no longer seen as a viable place to hire someone to bring a person back alive, unless Lord Wander was asked for.

And then the big bounty was announced. The hunt for Dominique. At the time they all knew Wander got the contract before it went public due to it's insistence that the bounty be brought in alive. Hater didn't take that well, especially when the reward was so high. He argued that it was unfair that Wander should be given special advantages over the rest of them. They didn't argue with him. Nor did they agree.

Hater stormed out of the Lodge with his faithful companion, Peepers. Very little is known about the short eyeball person but none of them really cared. He had allied himself with Hater, that was enough reason for them to ignore him.

Today, however, they couldn't ignore him.

The shining sun was blocked by a large triangle. A dark shadow covered the Lodge, driving the light away. Everyone ran outside to see what was responsible for the sudden darkness.

A ship none of them were familiar with was hovering above their busy planet. A familiar voice echoed across the surface.

“Greetings, Hunters. This is Commander Peepers of Lord Hater's army. His Lordship wanted you all to know that he people of your sort are no longer needed in the Galaxy. Lord Hater will usher in a new era of peace with the help of his new robotic force. He thanks you for all the work you have done over the years. But now you all need to die.”

The Hunters stayed frozen in place, not sure what they should do. Was this real? Or was it some sadistic joke Hater was playing on them?

The answer came to them in the form of hundred of bird-like robots descending from the interior of the ship, with large drilling stations following closely behind them.

Then the shooting started.

Metal birds flew over the streets of Polton, blasting at anything that moved and anything that didn't. Pillars of smoke, small explosions and the screams of the dying spread very quickly throughout the planet.

The drilling stations slammed onto the surface of the world and started breaking through, tearing their way past stone, rocks and concrete. A red glow could be seen pouring out of the newly created holes. They were digging to the core.

Ships tried to flee the destruction but the metal birds and laser fire from the flagship stopped them from leaving. They were trapped and going to die no matter what.

All hope was lost.

## 

THE BATTLE FOR POLTON

Lord Wander, Domi, Sylvia and Carl were standing around a table with a hologram of Polton floating above it. Domi gasped.

“This is the latest information coming from Polton.” Carl zoomed the image in close to Hater's command ship. “Hater has launched his army and has begun decimating the planet. At the rate he is going at the planet will be a lifeless husk before the day is out.”

“We have to stop him.” Domi said with a hardness in her voice.

“We don't have much Intel about the command ship, except what you can tell us.” Wander glanced at Domi.

“It powers the bots. If we can destroy the core or shut it down then they will shut down with it. The core doesn't just build these bots, it powers them too. But it's protected by a shield that we will need to bypass.”

“You probably know that ship better than anyone.” Sylvia said.

“A little, but it's been so long. I don't think I remember much about the layout.”

“It's still better than nothing.” Wander studied the floating ship. “I think we'll need to split up.”

“Is that wise?” Sylvia asked.

“I don't know. But if we stay together it increases the risk that we all get captured. Or worse.”

“So who's going with who?”

“Domi should go with Carl. She can help him find the core and shut it down.”

“And we'll be doing what exactly?” Sylvia folded her arms.

“Causing as much damage as possible and drawing attention away from Domi and Carl.”

Sylvia smashed her fists together. “I've been itching to show those bots what a Zbornak can do.”

“Okay, so we know what we're doing once we're inside. But my question is, how do get there? It's not like they'll just let us in.” Domi pointed out.

“That's the tricky part. Carl?”

“I can fly us in while two of you use the turrets to shoot down any bots trying to stop us. It will be rough and the ship might not make it but I believe I can get us there.”

“This sounds like an insane plan where everyone dies.” Sylvia said. “But I'm in.” She held her hand inside the hologram.

Carl put his on top of hers.

Followed by Wander.

And finally, Domi.

“Let's make sure that doesn't happen.” Wander smiled at them all.

After Domi and Sylvia left the conference room Wander indicated for Carl to stay.

“What is it, Wander?”

“I never got the chance to explain that other Carl to you.”

“There's no need to. I understand.”

“I just want to apologise, for not telling you before.”

“I don't think I am the one you need to apologise to.”

“I know. I made a terrible mistake. And now he's probably dead because of me.”

“I need to run tests on him. Would you care to join me?”

“I think I would.”

They made their way down to the holding cells. All of which were empty except for one. Carl opened the door. Inside the broken body of First Carl lay scattered. Sylvia had not been kind when she threw him in here.

“The damage is extensive.” Carl said as he approached the barely alive bot. Little sparks sprouted out from the exposed wires were one of his arms used to be. Since they were basically the same model Carl knew where the data port would be located and inserted a connecting cable from his own shell. “Scan complete.”

“What's the verdict?”

“He has primary functions and his memory core is intact. But the connections from his core to the rest of the body have been severed. He can't move or speak but he is listening to us right now.”

“Can you repair him?”

“I believe so, but I don't think I will have the time.”

“Try to get his voice back. I want to talk to him.”

“I will let you know when I am successful.”

“Thanks.” He touched Carl's back then left the bot to his work.

Wander had an idea pop into his head. It was a crazy idea. Just as crazy as invading a massive enemy ship to shut down a robot army. But it was a day for crazy ideas. And at this point, what did he have left to loose?

* * *

Domi and Sylvia left the conference room and went to the guest room that Wander had given them. Polck was there waiting for them.

“I heard about Hater and Polton.”

“The whole thing is insane.” Sylvia shook her head.

“I agree, which is why I am going to ask that Lord Wander to drop me and my friends off at Avalot.”

Domi nodded. “I understand. You've all been through enough. But I have to ask, how do you know we're going to confront Hater?”

“You're a good person Domi. I expected no less. Same goes to you Sylvia.”

Domi's cheeks turned a little red. “Thanks, Polck.”

“What's your plan when you get there?” Sylvia asked.

“Find work, make some money. Keep my friends and family safe. I'll figure the rest out from there.”

“Good luck, friend.” Sylvia hugged him. “If we make it back in one piece we'll be sure to come by.”

“Of course.” Domi agreed before taking her turn hugging him.

Polck left the guest room, happier than when he had entered it.

“So much has happened since we met him.” Said Sylvia.

“It's been quite the journey.”

“And we spent most of it apart!”

“I know! That was the worst.”

“But uh, you and Wander?”

Domi's blush turned a deeper red. “What about us?”

“Don't think I didn't see what happened on Maelstrom.”

“Oh, that.”

“Yes, that.”

“C'mon, he's so cute!” She grinned, and then her face softened. “But it's not just that. It's his soul too. There's a kindness there that I discovered not long after meeting him. He's fun to be around and his presence alone fills me with warmth.”

“Domi, are you saying you might _love_ him?”

“I don't know. I think so.” She honestly never thought about that. But now that she did she had to ask herself, did she love him?

“Anyway, what about you and Carl? You've gotten really friendly with him.”

“I didn't think it was possible to befriend someone who clobbered you unconscious, but here we are.” She shrugged.

“Life really can take funny turns.” She said, almost distantly.

“There's just one thing left for me to ask.”

“Go for it.”

“What are we going to do when this is over?”

“The same thing we did before.”

“So much has changed though. Can we really go back to that?”

“Why not?”

“Let me ask you this; do you want to be away from Wander and potentially never see him again? It's a big Galaxy after all.”

Domi looked away from Sylvia. She hadn't considered her choices until now. She needed time to think. Domi always valued her independence but she also valued the company of others. And especially those that made her mouth feel dry and her heart beat harder.

Her eyes scanned the guest room. Could she really stay in this place and explore the Galaxy alongside Wander and Carl? Did Wander and Carl even want to do that?

She made a promise to herself at that moment. After they destroy her father's ship and stop Hater she'll ask Wander what he plans to do. His answer will likely impact her decision. And may forever change her life.

* * *

Lord Hater looked down at his torn and ragged clothes. He had made sure that when recording his message to the Galaxy to keep the cameras squarely on his face. There was an image he had to project and that would have failed if everyone was concentrating on how shabby he looked. And now was the time to fix that.

Dominator had built his robots to do practically anything that he needed them to do. One of the more stranger things he had in their programming was the ability to design and manufacture clothing. Hater didn't complain though, instead he had ordered the bots to come up with designs and he will choose the best one.

The bots came back soon after the order was given with several ideas. Hater liked one or two but nothing really stuck out to him. Not until another bot joined them and showed him what it came up with.

It was perfect. A black and red cloak with a hood. The red looked like dripping blood. The lightning bolts on the sides of the hood was a nice touch he thought. He ordered its creation right away.

The bots got to work.

When they returned with the finished cloak Hater wasted no time slipping it over his head. It felt right. He charged green lightning around his yellow-gloved hands and tightened them into fists. Now he could conquer the Galaxy and look good doing it.

He just had to show off his new look to Peepers. “Get me Commander Peepers!”

The short eyeball man came dashing onto the bridge, worried that Lord Hater was displeased with him. But all his worries and doubts left him the moment he laid eyes on his boss and his new look.

“Wow.” His eye grew wide.

“I know, right? Pretty sweet.” He spread his arms out wide. “This is who I am now.”

“May I be the first to bow before you?”

“You may.”

Peepers dropped to the floor, spreading his arms out in reverence. “You are the true terror of the Galaxy.”

“Yes, I am. How is the destruction of Polton going?”

“It's going very well, sir. I estimate that the planet will be completely crushed within the hour.”

“I feel like we're missing something.” He stroked his big chin.

“The bots are shooting everyone on site and the drills are sucking the core dry. Our automated defences are taking out any ships trying to flee. Everything is covered.”

“So what could it be?”

For several seconds they pondered. Then it came to them at the same time. “I have it!” They both declared.

“I need to go down there and show them the true power of Lord Hater!” He yelled excitedly.

“My thoughts exactly, sir. What better way to solidify your new position by proving to everyone how dangerous you really are?”

“Peepers, prepare the Skullship. I want to do this in style.”

“Do you need me to accompany you?”

“No, you will remain here and look after the flagship.”

Peepers saluted Lord Hater then turned to leave the bridge and do what Hater had asked of him. He never kept it a secret over how much he admired the skeleton man and how much he looked up to him. Hater was the perfect example of a person who was willing to take what they wanted and to do it without regrets.

But now Peepers had a whole new respect for him. Hater has gone for the ultimate prize. The biggest thing worth taking was the Galaxy itself and Peepers truly believed that Hater had what it took to make that possible.

He was only happy that he was around to witness this first hand.

In the loading bay the Skullship sat quietly. It had been powered down since they arrived but it wouldn't take Peepers long to get everything up and running. He boarded the vessel, powered on the main generator and went through the start-up procedure. Doing all the necessary checks and tests. The last thing he wanted was for Hater's big entrance to be ruined by him if he failed to make sure the Skullship was clear of problems.

Fortunately it was. He double-checked to makes sure. Once he was satisfied that everything was operational he called up to the bridge of the flagship and informed Hater that it was ready.

As Hater came onto the loading bay, Peepers waited for him at the base of the Skullship. “Everything is in order, sir. You may disembark at your pleasure.”

“Excellent.” He grinned maliciously.

Several bird bots followed Lord Hater onto the ship and went about taking up their stations on the bridge. When the last one arrived Hater gave the command to launch. Soon the Skullship was away from the flagship and hurtling towards the blazing planet below.

Peepers watched from the bridge, a large tear forming under his large eye. “Show them who you really are.”

A warning light flashed throughout the ship. A new ship had entered the system. “Some fool either doesn't know what's happening here or isn't concerned about it. I'll make an example out of him.”

He scanned for the ship and was momentarily shocked when he saw what it was. The _Venandi_. Wander and Domi came back? What did they hope to achieve on their own? Did they seriously think that they could stop Lord Hater, Peepers and their army all by themselves? Foolish. “Target that ship. Reduce it to atoms.”

The bots acknowledged his order and began setting their sites on the lone ship.

* * *

“They are targeting us.” Carl warned. “Their weapons are heating up.”

Wander stared at the ominous ship directly in front of them. They still had some way to go before they could board it. “Get us as close as you can before they do. Domi! Sylvia! Man the turrets!”

“On it!” They said together. Domi went to the upper part of the ship and strapped herself in to the targeting chair. Sylvia went below and did the same. “Ready, Wander!”

“They're firing!” Carl warned.

“You know what to do, bud.” He rested an arm on Carl's head. “Good luck.”

“You too, Wander.” Carl placed his robotic hands onto the flight controls. “This may get a little bumpy.”

Carl shifted the _Venandi_ hard to the port-side, the sudden inertia nearly taking Wander off his feet. “Don't worry about us. Just make sure we get there as close to one piece as you can manage.”

Wander left Carl to pilot on his own while he slipped back down to the holding cells and to First Carl. The bot was able to talk now but movement was still non-functioning.

“You again.” He said flatly.

Wander leaned against the door frame. “I know an apology won't fix what I did to you.”

“No, it won't.” The ship lurched as Carl continued to dodge the incoming fire. He also heard Domi and Sylvia cheer as they shot down some of the attacking bots.

“So I've come to offer you an alternative.”

“What could possibly give me?”

“A new body.”

Silence.

“I don't have the necessary components to build you as you were before. But I might be able to use parts from those bird bots out there.”

“Why would you do this? My only intention was to kill you.” He said with suspicion.

“I know. But what I did was wrong and I wish to rectify that. But this also comes with conditions.”

“I knew it wouldn't be that simple. What are they?”

“The first is that you drop the vendetta you have against me. If I build you a new, improved body then as far as I am concerned we are even.”

“And the second?”

“I'll need your help if we are to survive today. All you need to do is contact Peepers and feed him false information about our plan.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes. So what do you say?” There was a violent rumble as laser fire struck the hull. The force of the strike sent Wander tumbling forward, falling down in front of First Carl. He could see his reflection in the diamond shaped eye.

“I don't like those terms.” He admitted. “But I will agree to them.”

“Thank you.” Wander got back up to his feet. “But if you change your mind in the future just remember it's not just me and Carl you'll have to deal with.”

There was nothing more to say. The memory of the surprisingly strong woman nearly smashing him to death replayed in his mind over and over. But he didn't hate her for what she did, he understood exactly why she had done it. That and the fear of angering her again was something he wished to avoid.

“I understand.”

“Glad we could come to an agreement.” Wander produced a small communication device from his pocket. “I'll leave this here. It's voice-controlled. Stay in contact with me until I give you the go-ahead to call Peepers.”

Wander turned to leave. “I'm counting on you.”

“Just like the old days?” There was a softness in his voice that Wander was happy to hear again. Even if it was the last time he heard it.

“Sure.” He smiled.

On his way back to the bridge he stumbled and fell as the sudden movements Carl was making shifted his balance all over the place. Loud, metal slamming sounds rang through the ship. Their hull was taking a beating. Flashes of his own beat down at the hands of Lord Dominator came to him. The pain and fear of death sent shivers down his spine. He wondered if he would ever be able to get over that memory.

“Wander! I shot down, like, a dozen of those bots!” Domi shouted down to him excitedly.

“You're a natural.” He shouted back. “Sylvia? How are you doing?”

“Just peachy. Take that you snarfling flarp!”

Back on the bridge and Carl was working frantically at the controls, twisting and turning them in every possible way. Through the viewport Wander could see they were almost inside the flagship. “Carl! You did it!”

“Not quite.” He said just as a laser struck their engine. Carl tried to keep the ship on course, fighting against the controls as the damaged engine had altered their flight path. “The damage isn't extensive but it will need repairs if we are to leave.”

“What do you mean 'if'?” Wander smirked at him.

Carl didn't have time to answer when the _Venandi_ crashed into the loading bay, taking up the spot where the Skullship had been not too long ago.

* * *

Domi and Sylvia joined Wander and Carl onto the loading bay. The damage to the engine looked bad to Domi but she admitted she was no expert on these matters. Carl seemed to think that he could repair the engine if he had enough time. But Domi wondered where he was hoping to get that time.

“I don't think it will be a problem. Once the bots are shut down there won't be anything to slow the repairs.”

“Well except for the skeleton that shoots lightning.” Domi pointed out.

“Yes, but with you, Wander and Sylvia here I am confident he won't get in my way.”

“You're very confident in our abilities Carl.” Domi said with a hint of appreciation.

“I saw first-hand what you and Wander can do with your powers combined. He won't be a match for you. All I need is for you all to give me the time I need.”

Domi knelt down in front of the bot. “Wander trusts you, which means I trust you. You'll have all the time we can give you.”

Behind her Wander and Sylvia were discussing their plan of attack and how to co-ordinate with First Carl. Their timing had to be good otherwise Peepers and the bots will catch on quickly to what they were doing.

“Domi, Carl.” Wander waved them over. 

“What's up?”

“I know you said you don't remember the layout much but that might be to our advantage.”

“How so?”

“It will make it difficult for them to predict your movements.”

“So they won't know we're trying to get to the core! But won't they suspect that would be the case?”

“Possibly, which is why I need to get them to think otherwise.”

“You have an idea?”

“I do. I'm going to use First Carl to 'warn' Peepers that we boarded to try to take out Hater. That we're here to kill him.”

Domi nodded in silence. She knew that killing Hater wasn't their goal but even the thought of it made her shiver. Even the thought of killing her father, a monster unlike anything she had ever seen, made her feel queasy. And then an uncomfortable question came to her, what exactly happened to him after Maelstrom? Did Hater kill him or...?

“So Domi, you and Carl stay here for a few minutes. I'll send Carl the signal when you should move.”

“Where are you and Sylvia going?”

“We're going to fight our way to the bridge.”

“And if Hater is actually there?”

“Then we hope you can get to the core in time and give us a fighting chance.”

“This all sounds very risky.” She said with concern.

Wander put his hands on her arms, looked her in the eye. “I know, but we're doing this together, as a team.” He kissed her. “And together, we're unstoppable.”

His words calmed her more than she thought they would. Her body relaxed and her mind sharpened. Yes, together they can do this! She touched his face. “Good luck.”

“Won't need it with you around.” He winked then left her to go to Sylvia. The Zbornak smiled at her friend and said, “We'll be back before you know it!”

“I'll hold you to that!” And then they were gone.

Domi looked down at Carl. “Just us two now.”

“Indeed, although I couldn't ask for a nicer companion to have.”

Domi smirked. “The feeling's mutual.”

They waited in silence for what felt like an eternity when Wander's voice came in through Carl's radio. “Okay, time for you guys to move. Stay safe!”

Domi coated her hands in lava. “Let's do this.”

Carl switched on his blasters and charged towards the exit. Domi kept up pace behind him, steeling herself for the inevitable fight. When they reached the other side of the exit they were taken aback by how quiet it was. Wander and Sylvia must have been creating quite the ruckus.

Domi tried to recall her old memories of being here, looking for any familiar signs or indications on where they had to go. Eventually she just went with her gut. “This way!” She ran down the hall to their left. They made it half-way when a squad of bird bots came out of hiding. Domi cried out at them followed with a blast of lava. Their metal bodies no match for her heat.

Then the laser bolts started flying.

* * *

Wander tapped Sylvia on the shoulder. It was time for them to go. Sylvia gave Domi a sad smile and said, “We'll be back before you know it!”

“I'll hold you to that!”

Sylvia followed Wander out of the loading bay and into the confusing series of hallways that filled the interior of the ship. “How is anyone supposed to find their way around here?”

“Dominator was the only living person who used this ship. He probably had the whole thing mapped out in his head.”

“Seems a bit inconvenient if ya ask me.”

“Not for him. But for anyone trying to do what we are doing?”

“Yeah, okay, that at least makes sense.”

“Hold up!”

“What is it?”

“I hear bots.” He whispered.

Sylvia heard the clanking sound of metal on metal. She slammed her fists together. “Let's get the drop on them.”

They hid on either side of the doorway, Wander with ice on his hands and Sylvia with her fists raised. The clanging got louder. They were almost there.

The first bot passed them by without noticing them, then two more and then another two. Sylvia grabbed the legs of one and smashed it into the side of another while Wander froze two others, the ice making their metal bodies contract and break.

The last one standing looked at its fallen comrades then drew it's guns. Wander and Sylvia punched it into chunks.

“I really needed to do that.” Sylvia said while shaking her hands.

“Good, because there's more on the way!”

She spun around to see another batch of bots coming towards them, their weapons drawn, ready to fire. Wander covered the doorway in ice, temporarily slowing the bots down. “We need to move. The longer we stay in one place the easier it will be for them to pick us off.”

“Lead the way!”

Wander wasn't sure where he should actually be going but the more they moved the more likely they will find the bridge. He just hoped that Domi and Carl were successful before they get there.

That reminded him, he pulled out his communicator. “First Carl? Come in.”

“I hear you.”

“You're good to go! Do your best to convince him.”

“I will try.”

Wander mentally crossed his fingers. He was relying on a lot of things outside of his control for this plan to work. Now it was time to see if that trust was misplaced or not.

* * *

Commander Peepers stood in front of Lord Hater's throne. The temptation to sit on it was great but his reverence for Hater was greater. He would only ever sit on the throne if so ordered by Hater himself. For now he stands.

The bots informed him that Hater had landed safely on Polton. Even from orbit Peepers could see flashes of green. Hater's power was magnificent but also troubling. Peepers couldn't help but remind himself of the state Dominator was in towards his end. Was it merely old age or did something contribute to his weakened state? Could Hater's new power ultimately lead to his demise? Or did the fact that he was a skeleton and technically already dead mean that he could harness that power better than anyone?

It was too early to tell so Peepers decided to remain vigilant and keep his eye on Hater and look for any negative signs.

An alarm went off. “What is that?”

“Intruders near the loading bay.”

“They actually made it?”

“Affirmative. They are currently engaged in combat with bots four levels beneath us.”

“Send more bots to ambush them and post more guards near the core.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I know what you're up to.” He said as if Wander and Domi could hear him.

“There is an incoming call. They've identified themselves as First Carl.”

“Put him through.”

“Peepers? Can you hear me?”

“I'm surprised to hear from you again. After Carl tricked the bots that he was you I had thought you had been destroyed.”

“I'm resilient.”

“Clearly. So why are you calling?”

“I know what they're planning.”

“Oh?”

“They've boarded the ship in a foolhardy attempt to find and kill Hater.”

“Well they're going to be in for a nasty surprise.”

“They are?”

“Oh yes. They can't kill what isn't there, now can they?”

First Carl fell silent. “I see. Sorry to have bothered you.”

“You've been nothing but a disappointment.” He hung up.

“Stupid bot can't get anything right. First he fails to secure Wander and now this useless information?” Peepers rolled his eye. He was going to have to deal with that bot at some point. But for now the destruction of Polton was more important. And if he captured Wander for Lord Hater? Peepers beamed at the idea. Hater would be so pleased. “Bots! Make sure to take Wander in alive. You may kill the others!”

* * *

Peepers had hung up. This was a unforeseen turn of events. Hater had to be on the ship for the plan to work. Without him Peepers would remain in control. Hater is an unstable but ironically predictable person. If he was onboard he would have ordered all of the bots to hunt down Wander, not seeing the bigger picture.

But he wasn't there.

There was only one thing he could do. He had to tempt Hater back.

“Scan Polton for Lord Hater's communicator.”

“Scanning. Found.”

“Call him. And identify me as Wander.”

“Calling.” He answered.

“Wander?! Who do you think you are to call me personally?”

“I am not Wander, I am Carl. And we are on your ship and are getting ready to blow it up.”

“You wouldn't dare.” His voice sounded dark.

“Wouldn't we?” He hung up. That should get the big oaf back. But now he had to warn the others.

“Link me up with Wander.”

“Calling.”

“Yes? What is it?”

“Trouble. Hater is not onboard but he is on his way.”

“Is Peepers aware of our real goal?”

“I don't think so but he might be suspicious.”

“Got it. Thanks for letting me know.”

“There's nothing more I can do. Good luck.”

“We'll be back.”

The call ended.

All First Carl could do was wait.

* * *

Lord Hater was laughing like a mad man. Green lightning arched out in all directions, frying anyone unfortunate enough to be in its path. Trails of smoke and rubble snaked out from Hater like his very presence was cracking the planet open.

“Run! Run away from me! Cower before the might of LORD HATER!” Massive bolts shot out from his fingertips, destroying everything in their path.

His communicator started beeping. What did Peepers want now? He pulled out the device and checked the caller name. Wander. He ground his teeth.

“Wander?! Who do you think you are to call me personally?” He screamed into the device.

“I am not Wander, I am Carl. And we are on your ship and are getting ready to blow it up.”

He narrowed his eyes. Wander was on his new ship and threatening to destroy it? “You wouldn't dare.”

“Wouldn't we?” The bot hung up.

Hater roared his frustration, zapping everything in a ten foot radius. He didn't care if his own bots got caught in the destruction. Wander was going to humiliate him again. He couldn't allow that to happen.

“I'm going back to the ship.” He said to the bots still standing. “Take me there! NOW!”

The bots hurried in front of Hater and prepared the ship to take off. Hater growled and grumbled as he entered the Skullship. Wander was ruining his first day as the new conqueror of the Galaxy. When Hater catches up to him he's going to make him regret not killing him when he had the chance.

* * *

Domi and Carl came up against light resistance. Evidently Peepers wasn't too concerned about the core. Had Wander's plan worked? The thought passed through her mind just as a groups of bots came charging at them from behind. Reinforcements. The plan hadn't worked.

“Carl behind us!”

Carl spun his blasters around before he moved his eye, shooting wildly until he could see them. Two of the bolts made contact while the others went wide.

Domi sent a stream of lava towards the bots, but it wasn't as powerful as before. It only reached half-way before stopping. She was suddenly feeling very tired.

“Domi, hide behind me.” She did as he suggested and crouched down, using him as cover. Twenty feet behind them was the entrance to the core.

“Keep moving back! We're almost there!” Domi took small steps backwards, ducking her head as laser bolts flew by. Some missed while others left scorch marks on Carl's body. “How you holding up?”

“I'm fine. Don't stop.”

They stumbled back until they reached the door. Domi opened it with the codes she memorized and pulled Carl through. She sealed the door with what little lava she could produce. She shook her hands when the lava stopped. What was going on with her powers?

“Looks like we made it.” He tossed a blaster towards Domi. “Since your powers are acting up you'll need this.”

Domi caught it mid-air, checked the settings then went to find some cover. “Time to bring down that shield!”

“I will try.” Carl got to work.

Heavy thuds came from the door. They were trying to ram their way in. Domi aimed the blaster, ready to deal with whatever came through.

* * *

Wander and Sylvia blew open another door. They had no idea where they were but one glance at the room they were now in told them all they needed to know. Commander Peepers was behind the throne, using it as cover, with a blaster in his hand.

“Kill the Zbornak! And take Wander alive. But he doesn't have to be in one piece.” Blaster fire flew about. Wander created an ice wall, holding off the incoming fire as best as he could.

“Sylvia! Toss me towards Peepers!”

“Are you crazy?!”

“Yes!”

She shrugged then put her hands under his shoes and hefted him as hard as she could up and over the ice wall and towards the little eyeball man.

Wander spread his arms out while he arched through the air, shooting out waves of sharp icicles, piercing the armour of the bots on either side of him. He landed with a roll behind Peepers and shot out a blast of freezing ice, trapping the eyeball.

Sylvia charged into the room, smashing up what was left of the bots.

“We make a pretty deadly team.” He grinned at her.

“You said it!” They high-fived.

Wander put his finger up to his ear. “Carl, come in. We've secured the bridge.”

It was Domi who replied. “Carl's a little busy right now. We made it to the core but there's too many bots trying to get to us!”

Sylvia looked worried. “We gotta help them!”

“What about him?” Wander thumbed at Peepers.

“The ice should hold for a little while.”  
Wander looked back at Peepers then at Sylvia and gave her a sharp nod. “Let's go.”

But they didn't even reach the door when a bolt of green lightning hit Sylvia, throwing her into the frozen Peepers. The ice shattered and the eyeball man rolled onto the floor, shivering.

“Wander.” Hater said with as much anger as he could muster.

“Hater.” Wander spoke with disgust in his voice.

“Why did you come back? You know I'm going to kill you.”

“You keep saying that and yet here I am.”

Hater didn't respond with a quip of his own. He wasn't here to trade insults with his most hated enemy. No. Now was the time to show Wander why letting him live was a mistake.

He charged at Wander, screaming as he circled his hands with green energy. Wander responded by covering his fists in ice and dashing towards him. The two collided. Wander landed cold punches on Hater's face and gut but it seemed to have minimal effect. Hater returned his punches to him, dealing more damage.

A direct assault wasn't going to work. Hater was too big and heavy to take head on. He had to be smart about this. He had to wear him down. Strike him with little blows, dodge his attacks and keep up the pressure. Eventually he will get tired and Wander can knock him out.

He began by sliding on the floor to get behind Hater and freezing his legs as he went. Hater tried to keep up but Wander was a little too quick for him. Hater fought with rage, unable to see what Wander was doing.

And Wander kept up the attacks. He jumped up over Hater, grabbing his hood and pulling it down over his face, disorientating him. Hater shot out wild streaks of lightning in a desperate attempt to hit Wander but none of them landed.

Behind him Wander could hear the shaking Peepers calling for reinforcements. He had ordered the ones at the core to come to the bridge and deal with this first. Now all Wander had to do was buy Carl the time he needed by not dying.

A gloved fist slammed into his jaw. He distracted himself for too long. Hater had the advantage now and wasn't going to waste it. He pounded his fists on Wander, trying to overpower him with brute force.

Then Sylvia came to his rescue, throwing herself into Hater, picking him up from the floor and slamming his back into the wall behind him.

“Thanks, Syl. You deal with Peepers while I keep this idiot busy.”

“You got it.” Sylvia left Wander alone with Hater once more.

“Keep me busy?”

“Yeah. Because while you are here my friends are currently working to shut down your army.”

Hater's eyes widened. Then to prove what he was saying was true everything went dark.

* * *

“I think they're giving up!” The heavy sounds at the door came to a stop. She could hear the sounds of the bots growing quieter as they left. “Wander.” She said with a smile. “He must have done something to draw them away.” The smile left her face. “Which means he's in more danger now than before!”

“I'm working as hard as I can. This programming language is not familiar but it's also not hard to understand. I'm just concerned I might misinterpret some of the wording.”

“Focus on the shield. We'll worry about the rest as the time comes.”

“I think I've found what I need.” The thin shield that protected the core fizzled out of existence, leaving the core vulnerable.

Domi stared at her hands. “What if I can't do it?”

“You can. I believe in you.”

His words reinvigorated her. She felt the power her father had forced on her flowing down her spine once more. The heat and energy building to a crescendo.

And then she released it.

The hot streams of lava overloaded the floating ball of energy. Domi kept up the assault, drowning the core in liquid heat. And soon it couldn't take any more and died.

Then everything went dark.

“Carl?”

“You did it.”

“Great. Now what?”

“Without the bots patrolling the halls getting back to the _Venandi_ should be considerably easy. But we also have a new problem.”

“What now?”

“Without the core the energy stored inside the ship will destabilize. It's going to blow up.”

Domi thought about that for a second. “Okay, you head back to the ship.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I'm going to help Wander and Sylvia.”

Carl nodded. “Good idea. Oh and Domi?”

“Yes?”

“Kick Hater's butt for me.”

“Will do.” She left the core and quickly made her way to the bridge, knocking over any bots that remained upright after shutting down.

In the distance she could hear the battle between Hater and Wander. Good. That meant he was still alive. She wasn't too late.

But she nearly was.

When she arrived on the scene she saw Sylvia busy taking on Peepers while Hater was pummelling Wander. He looked so enraged.

Domi's eyes turned bright. The heat from her spine spread throughout her body, coating her once more in a suit of lava. The sudden brightness of her form took everyone's attention. Sylvia grinned, Peepers cowered, Hater growled and Wander looked at her with admiration in his eyes.

The affection he clearly showed her only made her stronger. She approached Hater, her feet burning holes into the floor as she walked. She placed a hand on his shoulder burning through his cloak and bones. Hater howled in agony. Peepers squealed his name and ran to him.

Domi reached out towards Wander with her other hand. He accepted it and she helped him up to his feet. The room darkened as Domi's lava suit faded away. Wander grinned at her and she grinned back. They both had the same idea.

Peepers was trying to console Hater but the skeleton man kept yelling about his ruined shoulder. Then he saw Wander and Domi, and flinched when they came closer. Wander said, “Your reign of terror stops before it truly began Hater.”

Hater was shaking with anger.

“And never forget, hate never wins.”

“C'mon, Syl. Time to go.”

The three of them walked past Hater and Peepers. Domi turned back to say, “Oh and you better get back to your Skullship. This place isn't going to last much longer.”

And so they left the skeleton and the eyeball and returned to the _Venandi_ where Carl was finishing up the repairs. “Just in time. I think we have a very limited window of time to get off this ship before it explodes.

“Well what are we waiting for?” Sylvia lifted Wander and Domi into her arms and bolted into the ship with Carl following close behind. The engine came to live and in a few seconds they disembarked Lord Hater's flagship. A blip appeared on their radar. It was the Skullship.

Then the flagship exploded. It was like a new star was born. Then the light faded leaving only fire and metal. The ruins of an Empire.

* * *

The _Venandi_ landed on Avalot where they were greeted with open arms by Polck and everyone who joined him. They cheered their names and sang their praises. Wander squirmed at the sight, being surrounded by so many people at once. But Domi was with him, holding his hand the whole time, easing his fear and apprehension.

After things had gotten quiet Wander and Domi stood outside, arms linked, watching the sunset. “So what happens now?” The question had bothered him for a while, worried that he might not like the answer.

“I've travelled with my friend Sylvia for so long I didn't think there was anything else I'd rather do.”

He was quiet.

“And then I found you.” She moved his face with her hand to meet hers. “I want to explore the Galaxy with you.”

Wander breathed a sigh of relief, and started laughing as the tension he was holding relaxed. “That's great!” He wrapped his arms around her and stared deeply into her eyes. And they kissed. The sun set. And all was quiet.

* * *

First Carl stretched out his new, longer limbs. “This will suffice.”

“Glad you like them.” Wander grinned. “So what's next for you?”

“Unknown. I may explore for a while. Find out what secrets are hiding in the Galaxy.”

“I wish the all the best.”

“And, thank you. I didn't actually think you would actually repair me.”

“I don't understand. If that were true then why did you help?”

“I think because deep down I knew that what you did to me wasn't something that happened in a bubble. I was a violent bot and I scared you. For that I am sorry.”

Wander nodded. “Apology accepted.”

“Goodbye, Wander.”

“Goodbye, old friend.

Wander patted First Carl's head then watched as the bot walked out of his life, maybe forever.

* * *

Carl and Sylvia were at a table surrounded by a dozen others all cheering them on. Wander and Domi came in to see what all the commotion was and laughed when they saw their friends engaged in an arm wrestling contest. It was difficult to tell who was wining.

“Had enough, blinky?”

“If you mean your attitude then yes, I've had enough.”

The struggle continued.

“Who do you think is going to win?” Wander asked Domi as he sat down. Domi rested on his knees, wrapping her arms around his neck. “My bet is on Sylvia.”

“Well, she _is_ your friend.”

“That has nothing to do with it!”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, really!” She snuggled her face against his.

Behind her Wander saw a cloaked figure making a hasty exit. He wasn't sure but he felt like he might have known who that was. But they moved so fast he didn't get the chance.

* * *

Hiding in the crowd under a dark cloak a lone figure weaved in between the moving people. She made her way to the edge of the crowd and watched the two lovers in the distance. She smiled to herself. “I'm so glad you found happiness little Wander.”

Seeing what she had come to see Nora left the two of them in peace. He had gotten on so well without her why should she interrupt his life now and ruin that? No, it was best to leave him in his new found happiness. Maybe some day she'll reach out to him but now was not the time.

The End... For Now.


End file.
